


To Be Among Them

by wormy_business



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Canon Divergent, I hope you like headcanons, Original Character(s), Orphaned Child, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormy_business/pseuds/wormy_business
Summary: A child left behind by an impostor, and a crew unsure of how to raise them. The child's nature fighting against all that he's learned, and all he's grown to love. Ultimately, what will overtake him?
Relationships: Cyan/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	To Be Among Them

**Author's Note:**

> (While playing a round I noticed when players get ejected their pet will stay at the meeting table, and that's what influenced this character and by association this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, if not keep it to yourself ^-^)

Red gloved hands slammed down on the cafeteria room table.

“You’re a liar and a murderer!” An angry voice, dripping with malice and fury, snapped. 

“I don’t know why you’re trying to blame this on me! I’ve been nothing but supportive of the team! Do you think I’m not upset about their death?!” A voice just as angry, but weaker and cracking, choked out in response. Tiny hands clutched onto the speaker’s suit.

“I JUST SAW MY BEST FRIEND DEAD ON THE GROUND!” The red suited person yelled again, his helmet concealing the tears that streamed down his face and fogged up the glass. “YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE UNACCOUNTED FOR!” His voice cut clear through the air like daggers.

A stronger voice, a calmer voice, but one still pained and tense, raised up through the sea of emotions like a swelling tide. “CHERRY THAT IS **ENOUGH**!” He slammed his black gloved fist down on the table, causing it to shake. The man known to his crewmates as “Captain” and to his friends as “Nova” rose from his seated position. 

“We are all distressed right now. We’ve lost one of our own.” The heels of his boots clicked on the ground as he moved around the table, removing his helmet and letting his dreads fall over his shoulders. “This is a tragedy, and I think we can all agree on that.” His voice was softer now as he tucked his helmet under his arm. “But we also must agree that Mocha did not simply die on their own. This wasn’t suicide, this wasn’t an accident. I know we want to know who killed our crew mate, but screaming and shouting isn’t going to help anything. Especially in front of two children.” His dark eyes shot a glare at Cherry. 

A long, tense moment fell upon the crew. The only sound reverberating off the metallic walls of the ship was the sound of one child whimpering, and another full on sobbing as his mother does her best to calm him. 

“We need to stay grouped together, all of us. Keep an eye on each other and not let anyone out of our sight until we can reach-”

“Bullshit!” Cherry barked an interruption causing several of the crew to flinch. “I’m not going anywhere near that _thing_ and none of you can make me!” He threw an accusatory finger at the cyan-suited crew mate across the table from him. 

The cyan crew’s child began to cry in a discordant harmony with the child next to him, and with no rebuttal to Cherry’s accusations they picked up their child and removed his helmet to begin consoling him. 

“Cherry, I am not going to tell you again to not shout during this meeting.” Nova said in a deep, stern voice that would send a shiver down the spine of even the most hardened soldier.

“We need to stop fighting and be logical.” A new voice spoke, feminine but sturdy, the voice of the green suited crewmate spoke. “Cap is right, we’re not going to figure anything out if we keep shouting and arguing like this.”

Captain set his sturdy hand on the shoulder of the green crew mate, his boots clacking on the linoleum as he moved around the table to do so. “Thank you, Moss.” He spoke more gently to her, thankful to have her as another voice of reason at the table. 

“Ras?” The gentle voice of the yellow crewmate spoke for the first time during the meeting. “Can I look at your kid?”

Raspberry, the cyan crew who had been distracted by the distress of their young child looked over to Sunshine, the yellow member who had spoken to them, and nodded their head. With gentle hands they passed their son to the only other parent in the group, though kept a close eye on him as he was settled into Sun’s lap. Steady eyes watched the transition as Sun’s own child shuffled off her lap and sat on the bench next to her.

Sunshine was nearly silent, running her hand up and down the back of the child before slowly lifting up his arm, showing it to the rest of her team. 

“Little Cyan has blood on his sleeve.” They stated bluntly, locking eyes with Raspberry and then with Nova before turning her head down towards her chest where the child’s head lay. “It was Raspberry.” 

The commotion that ensued was loud and inescapable. Shouting and fighting, the sounds of rubber bottomed shoes dragging across the floor, controls locking and alarms flashing, the cacophony of children’s cries.

As Raspberry made a final lunge at the doors in the airlock leading back to the inside of the ship their jaw unhinged, rows of sharp, bloodstained teeth and a long inhuman tongue met the crew that had forced the alien into its temporary confinement. Moss slammed a button on the wall, and the airlock opened for a second, then quickly shut again. The impostor had been thrust out into the empty vacuum of space. 

All should have been well.

The impostor was gone, the children were quieted.

. . .

Cherry’s voice, low and raspy, came through in a commanding tone. “Gimme the kid.”

“Not in a million years!” Sunshine snapped, clutching the small cyan-suited child to her chest. 

“It’s an impostor! We have to consider the safety of the team!” Cherry stomped his foot on the ground as Sunshine shot up from her seat and angled the child away from her crew mate.

“He’s a child! A _child!_ And you want me to give him to you so you can throw him into space?! You’re crazy if you think I’m ever letting you near him!” Sunshine’s own child clung to her leg as he stared up at Cherry. 

“What, so you’re one of _them_ now?!” Cherry hissed before his shoulder was yanked back by his captain, who placed himself between the feuding crew.

“That’s enough! We’re not doing this again!” Nova barked, looking back and forth between the two.

“Nova. . .” Sun’s voice cracked as she reached a gentle hand out to reach him. “Please, he’s the same age as Flower, I can take care of him, I-”

“ **No.** ” Nova’s voice was unwavering, steady and strong. “Give me the boy, Sun.” He turned fully to face his teary-eyed crewmate. She made no move to hand the weeping child over, and though she spoke no words the pleading of her eyes did enough.

“Please, Sunny.” Nova took a small step closer, speaking more gently, reaching out to calmly take hold of her shoulders. His dark eyes met hers, and he simply shook his head. Nova’s hands moved down, locked firmly under the cyan child’s arms, and he plucked him gently from Sun’s embrace. 

“Everyone,” Nova said as he turned to face the other crewmates who had all gathered to watch the spat. “Please finish your tasks as soon as you can. We will be landing back at Base as soon as I can get us en route.” Nova turned the child towards him, holding him against his hip. “If you need me I will be making a call in communications, then steadying the Skeld in navigations. As always, stay together and stay strong.”

No one spoke as Captain walked off from the group, towards the innermost sections of the ship with the crying child in tow. 

* * *

Nova held the child in his lap as he called in to base from the communications room. 

“Head? This is Nova of Expedition Team Alpha.”

The child, weary and fearful lay himself against the strong man.

“There was an incident, code 8843. The impostor was discovered and ejected as per protocol, however, the alien left a child behind.”

The boy idly traced his fingers along the curves and creases of Nova’s black suit. 

“He is,” Nova paused as he watched the child, examined him closer. His skin was lightly tanned, his eyes and hair were both a vibrant blue colour in contrast to his skin tone. His teeth were sharp and pointed, and his ears were long and angled down to a point. He was barely inhuman. “The child is tranquil, despondent. We will be returning with him. I am electing to take full responsibility of the child, I will become his caretaker, he will be my ward.” There was a pause as the response crackled through the communications system. “I fully understand how unorthodox this is, but there was nothing in our training to prepare for a four year old impostor to be left behind by their parent. Think of this as a learning opportunity. We may be able to glean more information from his participation.” Another pause. “Well figure it out.” 

Nova disconnected himself from the communications module, and keeping the small child in his arms stood up and began walking down towards navigations.

Sunshine was waiting nearby navigation, accompanied by Moss. 

“Sun? Moss? Everything alright?” Nova inquired, coming to a stop in front of the two women.

“You should put him to bed.” Sun motioned her head to the child nearly asleep on Nova’s hip. “I can take him, I’m about to put Flower down.” 

Nova looked at Sunshine, then at her son Flower who was nearly asleep in her arms. 

“We can put them down together.” Nova said decidedly as he continued walking, figuring it would be good for him to see how this was done.

Footsteps followed Nova through the ship, though one pair stopped outside the entryway to the medbay. Sunshine placed her son down on a cot, and Nova did the same with the cyan suited child. 

Each child was quickly stripped of their spacesuits, not needing them in order to sleep. With each child being as exhausted as they were, the adults didn’t need to stay for long before they clicked most of the lights off and closed the medbay doors almost all the way.

“Nova,” Sunshine started, cupping her hands in front of her and looking up at her captain with her brightly coloured eyes. “Thank you.” 

Nova ran his hand over the back of his neck, looking down at Sunshine. “I’m just doing what I think is right.”

Sunshine shook her head, her wavy blonde hair falling in front of her face. "Not just what you think is right, you're doing what _is_ right."

Nova cracked a small smile and placed his hand gently on Sunshine's shoulder. "Go finish up your tasks. We'll be home soon enough."


End file.
